five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Night 2
Previous: Night 1 Next: Night 3 FNaC/Remastered= Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered. Aside from a notably quicker activation time, Cindy and Candy are essentially the same as they were in Night 1, albeit being slightly less active. This night introduces Chester the Chimpanzee and on extremely rare occasions; Blank the Animatronic. Phone call FNaC 1 "Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see. I told you you'd do just fine. Anyway, I thought I'd mention, uh, we have this little list, of uh... problems... that we have observed of the animatronics over some time. Uh, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the animatronics do have a few... minor... glitches. Yeah. Uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, but you should know some of them so you don't get, uh.. nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see... um, the animatronics sometimes start to walk around, on their own. Sometimes, in the morning, we find them in the strangest places. Ha ha, so you might see them walking around while you're here. Uh, let me see... Some of their sensors are a bit wonky. Oh, and in case the animatronics are experiencing violence towards a guest, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and stop it. Yeah, I have no idea how it decides to do that, but it doesn't seem to mind it with the children though. It's weird. If there are children playing cops and robbers and one of them gets shot, you know, the animatronics don't really do anything out of the ordinary. Except... after that day... Uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults. Especially not around the staff. Uh, yeah. The animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them. And they just turn their heads. And look at you. Like if you've just told a bad joke, ha ha... I don't know, it's kinda creepy. Um, but yeah. We kinda had an accident, about a month ago. It seems to have, like, traumatized their systems, or something like that. Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. Anyway, if I were you, I'd keep the other ones at a distance. And uh, use the doors if you have to. That would be it for now. Have a good night." Remastered Strategy To beat this night, you should only keep tracking Chester, Cindy and Candy. Close the doors only when you see eyes flashing. Alternatively, you can do the following: #Check CAM 06. #Check CAM 07. #Check CAM 04. #Check CAM 03, then close the monitor. #Check both doors. #If you see eyes flashing, close that door with flashing eyes. #Repeat. This 2nd alternate strategy is to be used to check less rooms: #Check CAM 04. #Check CAM 03, then close the monitor. #Check both doors. #If you see eyes flashing, close that door with flashing eyes. #Repeat. Also, you can simply keep looking at the left and right door, closing as needed. However, you may want to check the left door more vigorously, as Chester is now active. Cutscene *Date: 09/23/1987 *Hour: 00:13 *Animatronics: The Rat (FNaC 3) Cutscene starts with screen saying: ERROR 6F4A95 and NO VIDEO INPUT. You can hear some girl's laugh and noises in the background of assembly machine noises, signifying that twins had died moments before. After this, video feed is back on, showing the blood around the endoskeleton parts on the belt. Shortly after cutscene ends. |-|FNaC 2= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Withered New Cindy becomes more agressive this Night. Withered Chester also becomes active. For Night 2, do the same as in Night 1, except now you'll have to watch the cameras more often, as Chester tries to get into the vents, so he can quickly get into the Main Hall and jump scare you. To avoid this, you can use Phones of the room he's currently in to scare him away from the vent. Night 2 Tutorial Vents tutorial One of the animatronics will attempt to climbinto the ventilation systems to get to you! If you hear noises coming from the vents, find the camera the animatronic is on and then call the phone in the room to scare it away from the vent! Press X to hide hints Minigame *Animatronic: The Penguin *Command: Return *Year: 1989 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank the Animatronic can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. |-|FNaC 3= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Night 2 increases the difficulty of Monster Rat's movements and actions. Dialogue Night 2 If you knock down the Origami Cat on the previous night, he will say the following: "Hey, you accidentally knocked me down from the table last night! But i forgive you! Just be more careful next time, alright?" ---- If you speak with him, he says the following: "So how did it go? You managed to beat them? Awesome job! Wait, was it only the Monster Rat? I thought there'd be more! Phew! But don't celebrate yet, those monsters are very persistent...He will probably come back even stronger...But don't be scared. Remember the strategy from last night! Then everything should be fine! You already have your stuff, so...If you want to, you can skip the deepscape and go to sleep right away! There's still stuff out there to be discovered...If you feel like playing detective, that is!" Gameplay Night 2 increases the difficulty slightly when compared to Night 1. Monster Rat's movements are slightly faster, his combat segments are more strenuous, and managing the tape recorder becomes slightly more tedious. The main difference Night 2 adds is how Monster Rat will now distort the tape recorder when he goes under the bed, so you can't hear when he leans out of the bed. If you can't time when Monster Rat pops out from under the bed (which usually takes about two to three seconds on average), then you'll need to quickly stop the tape recorder, chase Monster Rat out from under the bed, and replay it again. Minigame A Actor in the Cat's suit appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and asks the player to play hide-and-seek before the show. When the player hides in three places (In the Closet, or under the table), a jumpscare of The Cat plays, and the minigame ends. Trivia * Unlike most FNAF games where a new entity appears on Night 2, usually Foxy, Monster RAT is still the only enemy to combat on Night 2. * If you turn around fast enough when you hear the tape recorder being distorted, you can see Monster Rat's hand reaching from under the bed before pulling it back down again. |-|Gallery= FNaC 2 755.png|Vent tutorial MinigameMap 01B.gif MinigameMap 04B.png MinigameMap 14B.png MinigameMap.png FNaC 3 NRAT at recorder.gif NRAT dodging 1.gif NRAT dodging 2.gif NRAT going to closet.gif NRAT dodging 3.gif NRAT going to door.gif FNAC 3 Minigame RAT.jpg Category:Nights Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:FNAC REMASTERED